


(you're a sunflower) i think your love would be too much

by The_FlamingTiger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_FlamingTiger/pseuds/The_FlamingTiger
Summary: "Say, Ruby. Does Yang like sunflowers?""They're her favorites. Dad has a lot of them back at home, Yang loves them."Ruby watched Blake's smile become a large grin as she softly caressed the petals of one of the sunflowers. "They suit her," her voice was sweet and low, barely audible to Ruby's ears."They really do."Or: in which team RWBY goes to a mall to buy their new outfits. The girls bond even more, and feelings come clearer.





	(you're a sunflower) i think your love would be too much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my dear readers! Here we are again. This time, I come to you with some fluff. The feels are there though, because I'm still me XD
> 
> Welp, enjoy!!

Team RWBY was walking around on the second floor of an Atlesian mall. The marble floor was so well polished that it reflected the lights from the bright neon signs. Signs which clearly wanted to lure them into entering those stores to buy their content. Ruby felt the need to restrain herself from entering every comics place she saw. Blake was in the same position as her with bookstores, making evident effort to not just take those books home.

All in all it was huge, with four floors and gods know the area it occupied.

According to Weiss, this place had some of the finest stores for combat attires. She said that her combat skirts were made by the stylist of one of them, so they decided to go for it. Blake had questioned if they could afford buying them though, sparking uncertainty from Yang and Ruby as well. Weiss just smirked and told her teammates to trust her.

Blake didn't want to know what in the world that could mean. Deep inside, she hoped Weiss had somehow hacked her father's account and was bankrupting him. It was unlikely and very wrong, but the thought was quite amusing to her. Jacques Schnee- the most greedy and selfish businessman in Remnant- getting robbed by his own daughter. Would be proof that karma does come for people like him.

"Woah, Weiss, this place is awesome!" Blake's daydream was cut off by Ruby's enthusiastic voice. "It's so different from where I bought my clothes when I was going to Haven!"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "Vale too. There were some nice malls there, but none of them are- I mean, were like this one."

Blake shrugged. "We don't have malls in Menagerie, so... Vale was the only true reference I had."

"It's all pretty different from other places, yes." Weiss smiled, trying to lighten the heavy mood those memories brought. "Atlas is hazardous to who's not used to it, but I suppose it has some positive aspects. Such as the malls and the steak."

"Uh... I don't like meat so I'll just enjoy the mall," Ruby smiled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"I know you don't, Ruby. We lived together in Beacon."

"Fish is much more enjoyable than steak, in my opinion." Blake intervened with a smile. "The salmon that lives in the Menagerian Sea is really good. Specially the way my mom and my dad cook it."

"All this food talk is making me hungry." Yang patted her stomach with two hands. "Weiss, is there any good food place in here?"

"Yang, we had breakfast two hours ago!" Ruby said, basically whining. "How can you be hungry?"

"Well, gotta keep these babies well fed!" Yang smirked jokingly and flexed. She had let Blake borrow her jacket while they didn't get new clothes. The ravenette tried refusing, but Yang reassured her it would be fine, since she was- in her own words- a walking space heater. That left the brawler only in her tank top, revealing her strong arms. Her biceps went on full display and Blake tried hard not to stare.

She failed and Yang caught her eyes, winking and then lightly blushing as her eyes dropped to the ground. Blake saw Ruby smirking at them while Weiss affectionately rolled her eyes. What she liked to believe that was their 'subtle flirting' didn't seem _so subtle_ when her teammates reacted like that. Honestly though, it was not like she and Yang tried that hard to keep secrecy regarding how they felt.

So Blake brushed her hand against her partner's, initiating contact and feeling the warm skin against her own. Yang just intertwined their pinkies, smiling sweetly with the blush still tinting her cheeks. Blake blushed lightly too, biting the insides of her cheeks to stop a silly giggle. She felt like she hadn't in so many years. It was as though youth was back to her, after so many years of burdens. Years of stolen freedom.

Freedom. Home. Warmth. Strength. So many words to describe the feeling one person gave her. _Yang_.

Again, Blake was brought back to reality by one of her friends' voice. "To answer your question, Yang," Weiss started. "Yes, there are plenty of nice places to eat at in here. We can head to the food court before buying our clothes."

"Yes!" Yang celebrated, right fist going up. "Weiss, I owe you my stomach."

The white haired woman's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You can keep it. I'm very fine with my own."

"I don't know, Weiss. Knowing the amount of toxins they use on the cattle, you might need two stomachs," Blake smirked and decided to pick on her. Yang snorted a laugh while Ruby put her hands on her mouth, laughing silently. Weiss' face went red in some seconds as she glared at Blake.

"I- listen here, you- look-"

"Such eloquence..."

"To your information, I don't eat meat from those sources." Weiss crossed her arms.

"Others do," Blake retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"When did this become a debate on how unhealthy the ingestion of meat from Atlas is?" Ruby whispered to Yang while Weiss seemed to think of a way to respond to that.

"I don't know, but... well, they are Blake and Weiss. It was only a matter of time for them to get into debates."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "20 Lien that this will stretch until we make it to the food court."

"You're on."

Not being able to disagree with Blake on her point, Weiss sighed. "You... are right. When this whole thing with Salem is over, I'll work on measures to diminish this. Specially since I _am_ retaking the SDC. My influence might be of help."

"That's good to know," Blake smiled, settling the debate.

"My 20 Lien..." Ruby whined and Yang laughed.

"Ha! Now you owe me, sis!"

"Huh?" the other two said simultaneously.

"Yang and I made a bet... I thought you two would keep debating till we got to the food court."

"And I bet you'd come to an agreement before we made it there," the blonde extended her right hand to Ruby. "Gimme my money, rosebud.”

Ruby puffed her cheeks and blushed. "Don't call me that in front of our friends, Yang!"

"You two... bet on us?" Blake's eyes narrowed.

"Not on _you_," Yang retorted. "On your capability to be civil."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Weiss questioned.

"Good point," Yang said. "I'll share the Lien with y'all."

"Isn't it better to make it thirty then?" Blake teased. "You know, to make the sharing easier."

"Wha-" Ruby started.

"Oh, yes." Weiss decided to poke fun at her partner too, smirking.

"Wait, no-"

"You heard them, lil sis." Yang grinned.

"Nope! The bet was on twenty Lien," the girl crossed her arms and shook her head. "_You_ decided to share, now deal with it!" Ruby handed the cash to Yang. The three girls laughed at how worked up their leader was over it.

"Aww Ruby, we were just playing with you," Yang ruffled her hair. "And you can keep it, you know I just bet with you for fun."

Blake put her hand on her chest, feigning offense. "You mean now I won’t have my six Lien and thirty three cents? How will I survive?"

"I can pay you lunch," Yang said instinctively. Blake looked at her and blushed.

"You... uh, you don't have to, thanks."

"Are you two _really_ gonna have a date now?" Weiss' left eyebrow shot up.

"N-no!" Yang answered. "I-it's not- why would you think- this is not a date!"

"It isn't?" Ruby teased.

"I-it's not! If I were to take Blake on a date, it wouldn't be like this!"

"Are you implying that you put thought on taking me out?" Blake smirked at her.

"N-no! I mean, yes. Only if you want to..."

Blake chuckled. "Calm down, Yang." she intertwined their fingers fully. She got closer to her partner to whisper in her ear. "We can have this talk later."

Yang's blush increased, her face growing hotter. "O-okay..."

Weiss and Ruby decided not to comment on that, seen as they had already teased Yang enough. The team kept heading to the food court, the white haired woman guiding them. Yang wondered where Jaune, Ren and Nora could be. The group had gone together, but the three of them decided to have some team bonding moment buying their clothes. It was suggested by Nora, and was quite understandable.

Yang loved her friends, but getting to be alone with her team was great. It felt like old times.

"We're here," Weiss said as they entered the food court. It- surprisingly- wasn't as crowded as she had presumed. There was a large corridor, with fast food places on each side. It opened into a big circle by the end, revealing tables filling most of it. Forming the circle there were multiple restaurants and some other fast food places.

Blake only had eyes for one of them, though. Opposite from where they stood, there was a huge sign saying _Ryori's Sushi and Yakisoba_. Her mouth dropped and watered, her eyes wide and shining while her stomach growled. She wanted that sushi so much, the way she never wanted any other food inside her stomach. She was born for that moment, in which she would savor such masterpiece.

"That's a Ryori's," Blake was entranced. "The best sushi in Remnant. No other can compare."

"Wanna go there?" Yang asked with a gentle smile.

_"Yes,"_ the woman's eyes were even brighter at the proposal.

"Okay," came a light chuckle from Yang. "Ruby, Weiss. I'm going with Blake. Wana go too?"

"I don't know, I'm not a big sushi fan. And the last time you guys had me buy something with noodles to eat, it felt like I had been served with a whole bull. So no, thank you." Weiss answered.

"Don't be dramatic, Weiss." Yang smirked and poked her friend on the ribs, making her gasp and jump. "We all know you enjoyed it."

"_Don't_ poke me," the high pitched voice made Yang fall into laughter. "Yang Xiao Long, I am _not_ joking. You... y-you absolutely insufferable dunce!" the danger in her voice told the blonde she was walking on thin ice. It was only incentive for her to continue, though.

"Spending your insults vocabulary at me? I am flattered." Yang's hand was on her chest, and Blake chuckled at her dorky attitude.

"C'mon, Weiss already suffers as is. Give her some rest," Blake squeezed her hand lightly. "Also, I really want that sushi."

"Okay... let's go then. Ruby?"

"I heard their vegetarian yakisoba is pretty good, but I don't feel like it today," Ruby scratched the back of her head and smiled. Weiss' arms were crossed, but she looked at Blake and Yang with affection and amusement. She'd never seen Yang drop her teasing so easily.

"Sure! See you two soon." Yang grinned at them as she and Blake started walking.

"She's whipped," Weiss said to Ruby.

"Yup!" was the answer. "And so is Blake."

"Exactly."

"Fifty Lien that they'll be dating before we're done in Atlas?"

"Why would I bet on something that I know that I'll lose?" Weiss' left eyebrow shot up.

Ruby laughed and nodded. "You're right, you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm still this team's voice of reason."

"Cocky."

"Dolt."

The two kept bickering as they started searching for somewhere to eat. Meanwhile, Blake and Yang approached the small restaurant. They were still hand in hand, and Blake loved feeling the warmth that came from her partner. All the feelings left unsaid were told by the closeness of the contact they shared.

Entering the small place, they saw a showcase with all sorts of sushi on the balcony. Blake's eyes widened as she stared at them. She started muttering incoherently the names of each one. Yang wasn't able to hear what she said, but smiled softly at her excitement.

"Are you two ordering something or not?" came a demanding voice from the other side. Yang walked forward a bit, seeing a small, elder man behind the division. His arms had light grey feathers sticking out of it, and his hands were on his hips.

"Hi, sir. My, uh, friend and I got distracted," Yang answered sheepishly as Blake kept analyzing every bit of the content. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, by the way."

"You can call me Mr. Ping," the man responded, now more relaxed. He then turned to Blake. "And you would be...?" the girl didn't seem to notice, too entranced by the food. Yang nudged her arm softly, trying to get her attention.

Startled, Blake looked at Yang and then at the man. "I-I apologize, sir. These are all just... really appealing," she cleared her throat. "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Greetings, Blake. May I take your orders?"

"I'll want a yakisoba. Traditional, please." Yang smiled politely.

"I would like to have the ten types, two of each sushi promotion. Please."

  
“Any drinks?”

  
“An orange juice for me.” Yang said.

  
“A Sunflower Pop, please,” Blake requested, smiling.

  
"Orders taken," the man said, walking to get them their drinks. "Son! A traditional yakisoba and a promotion number 12B. Names are Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna!"

"Blake Belladonna?!" a voice was heard from the back of the shop, followed by a loud noise and a pained "ouch". Then, a young man with panda ears on top of his head showed up. He seemed as tall as Yatsuhashi, which was saying something. "You're the one my friends from Haven talked about, aren't you?"

"Uh... I guess so?"

"I heard that you are in front of reforming the White Fang! That's awesome!"

"Son! Quiet!" Mr. Ping reprehensed nervously as he put the drinks on two trays.

"Oh, right. Sorry..." the boy apologized. "Thanks for your services defending Haven," he bowed and walked back to where he was, head low.

"Sorry, my son can be quite excitable at times. Just please, don't tell the authorities about what he said."

"He didn't say anything wrong, though." Blake responded. "I _am _one of the people behind the Faunus Militia that helped at Haven."

"It's not about that," Mr. Ping's voice dropped in volume. "Atlas is under severe restriction of information from other kingdoms. My son and I get it from... let's say, non authorized sources."

"We knew things were bad as in people getting in and out of here," Yang's eyebrows furrowed. "Now there'a this information thing. Is there anything else we should know?"

The man stared at her, eyes narrowing. Then, his expression relaxed and he slet out a long sigh. "The government has been taking properties from faunus workers."

"What?!" Blake's voice was loud and indignant. "That's absurd!"

"What the heck are they thinking?!" Yang's eyes were hard in anger.

"Shhh, keep it low," Ping sushed before continuing. "Looks like it's to invest on more military equipment, like weapons and tech. They even took my noodles shop, and my son and I are lucky we still have somewhere to live! The General has gone nuts!"

"This place is awful," the ravenette's jaw was set. "This is outrageous and makes no sense! They shouldn't give themselves _the right_ to do this."

"That's how Atlas is, girl. You either get used to it or leave it. And since the latter is getting harder..."

Blake's rage was getting more and more evident, hands shaking out of anger and her eyes with a dangerous gleam. Yang squeezed her hand softly, concerned. "Is there anything we can do to help?" she asked, her voice sincere and soft.

"If you think you can get General Ironwood back to his senses, perhaps. If not, just leave it be." Before any of them could respond, their orders arrived. "Here, it'll be 20 Lien for Ms. Belladonna and 25 for Ms. Xiao Long."

They nodded and let of of each other's hand, getting their wallets from their pockets. Blake grabbed 30 Lien and handed it to Mr. Ping. "Keep the change. It may not be much, but..." she sighed. "I'll do everything in my power to make this change. It's a promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, young lady."

Blake smiled bitterly. "Don't worry. I know better than to make those."

Yang handed her own payment, following Blake's example to let him keep the change. The longer she stayed in Atlas, the more she comprehended the dimension of the hardships faunus are put through. Sure, she saw what CRDL did to Velvet, and it was horrible and she wished she had done more. And they were taught about it in History classes. But this... this was another level of discrimination. It was a _government_ keeping its citizens from the right to own their lives. To have their properties and freedom to profit.

Blake was right to be furious.

"I will support you," Yang said as they exited the store.

"Huh?"

"On your cause. Like, I just... it's _your fight_ and I don't mean to, y'know, be seen as a hero to it. It would be wrong for me to take credit for a fight you've been fighting for so long. I just want you to know that I'm with you in this. Just say the word, and I'll do whatever I can." Yang smiled at her.

Blake's posture relaxed and she smiled. "Thank you, Yang. That means a lot."

"It's my pleasure to help people, Blake." Yang grinned, but then a frown took its place. "This... what's going on in Atlas... it's horrifying. No one should go through that."

"Yeah, I agree. And it's not surprising that they're keeping information from getting in and out. They want the people to remain alienated while not showing how unstable the situation with civilians is getting." Blake huffed. "Dictators."

"Yeah, Mantle was a mess and Atlas looks like it's about to blow off!" Yang said before lowering her voice. "Ironwood is expecting an attack from Salem, but a civil war seems as likely as that. And if both happen..."

"...Atlas _will_ fall." Blake concluded, eyes wide. "Seeing the amount of investment that's been put in military forces, a civil war could result in a massacre. Add Salem's forces to that, and this could be even worse than the Fall Of Beacon. Yang, we have to find Ruby and Weiss and tell them about this."

"Agreed."

It didn't take them long to find their teammates. Ruby was waving at them with a bright smile while Weiss was focused on her food. Yang smiled back at her sister as she and Blake rushed to their table. They sat beside on the opposite side of Weiss and Ruby, putting their trays on the table.

"What took the two of you so long?" Weiss asked as the pair grabbed their hashis to start eating.

"We engaged in conversation with the shopkeeper," Blake answered, her eyes hardening. "Weiss, did you know that Atlas has been taking properties from faunus citizens?"

Ruby choked on her rice and Weiss' eyes went wide in shock. "What?!" the white haired woman basically screeched.

"The shopkeeper from Ryori's had his noodles store taken by the military," Yang answered after swallowing her food. "And from what he told us, looks like he wasn't the only one. He said it was to invest on more tech and stuff."

"Also... it seems bureaucracy was increased for information to come in and go out. Did you know of any of this?" Blake's tone wasn't accusatory, all she needed to know if Weiss knew. Even though it was unlikely that she would keep this from them, Blake needed to be sure.

"No!" Weiss said. "Like, it has happened before but for... different reasons."

"And that would be...?" came Ruby's voice, hesitant.

Weiss struggled to start speaking, an unusual scene from someone who was so eloquent when it came to this sort of subject. "The SDC has highs and lows, just as every company. When it's on the low, it is usually related to the decrease of activity in the mines. Which demands... more workers. As many people may know, the Schnee Dust Company provides dust to the Military with taxes under the normal." she stopped for a minute.

"So...?" Yang prompted.

"It's not been as frequent as before Ironwood took over, but... my father used to threaten to raise taxes if the government didn't give any sort of support. The most common measure was to take properties from faunus and small merchants. It forced them to fall into the most underappreciated jobs. In the mines."

The girls were silent for some moments, none of them daring to speak or move. That was until Ruby spoke again. "How..." her voice was small, trembling. "How did you know? How long have you known?"

"I-I... I got to talk to some people from the manor while I was here. After the Fall. Father never truly let me into what actually happened. He said I'd know when I got older. But I was tired of knowing less than I could. Than I _should_." Weiss sighed, sadness in her eyes. "I was awful in the start, back at Beacon. And this is what was going on behind my back all along."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blake asked, the edge of anger gone from her voice. There was only concern and curiosity there.

"I was ashamed that my grandfather's company had fallen this far," her hands clenched into fists. "My father is the _worst_. But I'm not under his control again. I own my life, he won't ever have me under his lies again."

Yang put her hand on Weiss' wrist. "Hey, we're here for you, okay?" she smiled reassuringly and squeezed lightly.

"Yeah!" Ruby's arm went over Weiss' shoulders. Surprisingly, the girl didn't push her partner away and just smiled at her. "I promised you, remember? Team RWBY isn't leaving your side!"

"You aren't facing this alone, Weiss." Blake said. "We will be there if you need us. And if he tries anything... well, in Nora's words-"

Yang interrupted, letting go of Weiss' wrist to flex. "We will break his legs!" the blonde's voice was playful and loud. Ruby let out a "yeah!" as Blake just nodded, and said a low "precisely." It managed to get a laugh from Weiss.

"Thank you. All of you. You're my true family." Ruby, Blake and Yang awed, making Weiss blush. "S-stop that..." she said, but her smile betrayed her words. Then, her expression hardened in thought. "Well, back to the point. This happening to aid the tech investment is just... off. It's never happened before."

"Yeah, from what we learned in Beacon, Atlas has a lot of money to apply in that." Ruby let go of Weiss, putting a finger on her chin. "Like, I know that we're in risk of a war, but this only makes it worse!"

Blake finished eating her tenth sushi and started speaking. "Exactly. It's all so similar to the Fall of Beacon. Atlas forces on the street, population in fear and confused... they don't let people know what's happening and expect them to remain calm while it looks like Atlas is at war."

"Yeah," Yang nodded. "And some of them don't seem to be willing to just accept this. What if a civil war erupts? What if Salem's forces attack while it's on?"

"What if Salem's forces are _already here_?" Ruby questioned, raising feared looks from her teammates.

"Ruby..." Yang's voice quivered, and she cleared her throat. "What... what makes you think that?"

"I mean, Blake said this looks like what happened in Beacon. And Cinder... she was _in_ Beacon. She tricked us, tricked the authorities. She attacked us from the inside, while the White Fang and the Grimm came from the outside." Ruby's eyebrows furrowed. "It's just a speculation, but it's all so familiar."

The four of them went silent, deep in thought. Perhaps Ruby was on the right path to figure out what was going on. It was far too terrifying, though. Salem attacking from the inside and the outside. A civil war. Atlas falling too, more innocents dying and them not being able to save all those people. And what if Salem got to the relic? They couldn't afford to lose it, they-

"Let's-" Weiss chocked the word out. "Let's talk about this to the others. We can't lose more people. Be it civilians or allies or... or friends. We can't."

"Yeah..." Yang said softly.

"We _won't_," Ruby said firmly. "We won't let that happen. We've been through so much, we came so far and we're not failing now."

"I agree with Ruby." Blake tried a reassuring smile. "As long as our group- our team- is together, we will do our best to stop them. Or we'll die trying."

"Can we leave the 'dying' part aside?" Yang smiled, intending to be playful. "Doesn't sound fun to me."

The other girls laughed, and nodded. They started a lighter conversation, trying to ease the tension from their previous talk. It stayed in the back of their minds though, whispering doubt and fear inside their heads. Were they going to be able to stop Salem?

Were they going to die?

_Who could they trust?_

* * *

After having lunch, the girls started heading to the clothes store Weiss talked about. The subject of what the nefarious plans of their enemies had in store for them was left in the table. They could talk more about it when they were with the whole group. The decision was an agreement to allow themselves to breathe for a moment. To breathe and relax at least a bit.

As they were walking, Blake spotted a flower shop. Curious, she stopped and stared at the fancy letters that read _Mora's_. It seemed to be calling her somehow, in a different way from the coercive neon lights. The other girls noticed her absence, and looked back to find her with her lips slightly parted. Yang told Weiss and Ruby that they would meet them on the way, and then walked to her partner, putting her hand softly on Blake's shoulder.

"Hey," she called. "You okay?"

"Huh? Uh, o-oh yeah. I was just..." her eyes went to Yang and then back to the store. "Thinking."

"If you say so..." Yang looked at the store. When she was about to say something, Blake's eyes were back to her. She kept eye contact, pupils focusing on her partner as she drowned in the yellow pools of her irises. It was something the blonde would never get tired of: getting pulled into the universe inside Blake's eyes.

Blake seemed to feel as enchanted, but soon got overwhelmed with the intimacy. "Let's go with the others," her voice was soft.

"Y-yeah."

They started walking again, meeting their teammates a bit ahead. They kept heading to the shop, talking about various subjects. While they were buying their clothes, Blake couldn't seem to get the flower shop off ged mind. There was something calling her to it, something she couldn't quite comprehend.

The girls had a lot of fun buying their clothes. They laughed and teased each other, being playful and enjoying each other's company. Weiss' judgement about this store was absolutely correct. Their outfits were really cool and looked quite fresh. Yang decided to go out already wearing her bomber jacket, saying it suited Atlas better than just a tank top. Also known as she was cold but wanted to act tough in front of her team.

  
Didn’t work. They all knew, Atlas was cold as a frozen hell.

  
As they started making their way to the outside of the mall, Blake internally chuckled at the memory of Yang's reaction to her outfit. It was a black leather catsuit, and she choked and babbled. In the end, she just let out a "you look beautiful." It was small and sweet, and Blake's heart warmed.

The flower shop came in her visual field again just as she remembered Yang's face. The connection of both thoughts made realization hit her hard. The reason why she was so drawn to it, why she wanted so badly to go in. She stopped in front of it, and her friends stopped with her.

"Blake, this is the second time you stop in front of this shop." Weiss let out, a bit exasperate. "Is there anything wrong with it?"

"No, I just... I want to buy something," came the answer. She then turned to her leader. "Ruby, can you come with me?"

"Eh?" Ruby pointed at herself. "Me?"

Blake nodded, smiling at the shorter girl. "Yeah."

"Uh... sure!"

"We'll be back soon," Blake said to Weiss and Yang, settling that she wanted to go in with Ruby, only. The two entered the store, leaving her very confused partners behind.

"What just happened?" Weiss blinked, still processing what happened.

"I... don't know." Yang seemed just as bewildered. "Guess we'll have to wait and see?"

Inside the store, Ruby looked around, amazed at the amount of flowers there were in there. Roses and orchids and lilies of all possible colors for them. It was a mix of scents and sights, and her jaw dropped at it. It was very impressive that such a small place in a closed space could hold such diversity of plants. The artificial lights that shone upon them were probably what kept them alive.

She was hit with a wave of happiness and comfort, but it was still unclear why Blake invited only her to come in. So she decided to ask.

"Blake-"

"Ruby-"

"Oh, uh, you can say it first."

"No, it's alright. Go ahead."

"I just wanted to know why you wanted me to come in with you. Like... why didn't you invite Weiss and Yang?"

Blake smiled, feeling silver eyes on the right side of her face. "When I saw this shop earlier, I somehow felt drawn to it. Like something was pulling me to it. I didn't get it at first."

"And now you do?" Ruby asked, curious as they got to a part filled with sunflowers. "What was it?"

"Say, Ruby. Does Yang like sunflowers?"

"They're her favorites. Dad has a lot of them back at home, Yang loves them."

Ruby watched Blake's smile become a large grin as she softly caressed the petals of one of the sunflowers. "They suit her," her voice was sweet and low, barely audible to Ruby's ears.

"They do," the younger smiled. "They really do."

"I'm taking a bouquet for her," Blake said. "I wanted your help. I had a feeling they suited her, but you've known her for a longer time than any of us." she smiled at Ruby. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help!" Ruby exclaimed. Then, her expression went a bit more serious than usual. "And... Blake, I know you two haven't, y'know, talked your feelings out yet. And that it can take some time. And that Yang would probably be mad if she knew I'm doing this," she rambled.

"The point, Ruby."

"Oh, right. Well, Yang is the older sis but I feel like I should have this talk with you. Blake Belladonna, you make my sister happy. And I know that your intentions with her are the best. And that you'd never hurt her, not intentionally that is." Ruby exhaled.

"Is there a but coming?" Blake's nervousness was evident in her voice.

"What? Oh, no. I just want to tell you that seeing how happy you make her makes me happy too. Yang is used to being a carer. So used that she can forget about herself. I don't mean to pressure you into babying my sister, 'cause she doesn't like that... argh why is it so hard to find the right words?"

"Take your time, Ruby." Blake smiled affectionately.

"The way you two take care of each other is pretty awesome! It's cool and nice and cute. Thank you so much for staying with us, Blake. Weiss and I missed you a lot, but it's like you brought Yang's light back."

"Ruby..." Blake let out as a breath. "She's the sunshine of my days. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't feel cold while we were apart."

"Awww," the brunette teased. "Now all you gotta do is tell _her_ that, you dummy."

Blake laughed and nodded. "I will."

"Hello, dearies!" a cheery, unknown voice came from behind them. The girls jumped at the unexpected presence and turned around to see lady who was easily the most beautiful one they'd ever seen. She was taller than both of them, with silky red hair cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes seemed to have every possible color trapped inside their irises.

  
“H-hi,” Blake responded. “I was just... looking. For flowers to buy.”

  
The woman chuckled and nodded. “Believe me, that much was quite clear. I make sure only people who intend to take something get in.”

  
“How?” Ruby asked, curious.

  
“Oh, now how good at business would I be if I told you my secret?” she laughed. “I am Mora, by the way. Mora Venus. And you, Blake Belladonna, are here to buy something for someone you love, aren’t you?”

  
“I-I... well, I- h-how did you know my name?”

  
“Secret.” Mora basically sang the word. Okay, now this was starting to get terrifyingly weird. “I am just joking, worry not. I accompanied the Vytal Festival.”

  
“Oh,” Blake said.

“Makes sense. And yes, I am buying flowers to someone I... cherish and care about deeply. A sunflower bouquet.”  
Mora smiled and nodded. “Give me five minutes and it’ll be ready!”

  
The woman vanished as fast as she had appeared. Blake and Ruby looked at each other, still astounded by what just happened.

  
“What was that?” Ruby asked.

  
“She was kind of... I don’t know how to put it...”

  
“Confusing? Nice? Scary? Beautiful? Eccentric?”

  
“Those apply quite well,” Blake nodded. “She recognized me from the tournament but didn’t call you by your name at all. That was pretty off.”

  
“Maybe it’s because you were the costumer?” Ruby suggested.

  
“Perhaps,” came Blake’s response, and it was clear that she was still deep in thought. It didn’t take long for Mora to reappear, a bouquet of twelve sunflowers in her hands. Blake prepared to get her wallet, being stopped by the older woman's voice.

  
“Oh, there’s no need for cash,” the words came with a bright grin as Mora handed Blake the bouquet. “Seeing true love being accomplished is payment enough for me. Now go.”

  
Blake and Ruby rushed out of the store, confused and overwhelmed. That lady...

  
They found Weiss and Yang chatting while taking care of the team's bags. The Schnee was the first to see them, since Yang had her back to the door. She gasped seeing what Blake had in hands, making Yang turn around and her jaw dropped.

  
“Let’s go, Weiss.” Ruby grabbed her partner’s wrist and her bags- as well as Weiss'- with the other hand when she and Blake reached her and Yang. She started walking, pulling the white haired woman with her.

  
“But I- they- Blake- what-?”

  
It wasn’t long before Weiss could no longer be heard. Yang turned her head to Blake, looking at her and at the bouquet.

  
“What’s this?” came the soft question. For a second, Blake considered sassing at her, but the soft look in the blonde's eyes diminished the urge.

  
“Sunflowers are associated to adoration and happiness, being also known for bringing joy to one’s life,” Blake got closer to Yang.

“People who resemble them are warm and bring strength in troubled times.”

  
“Blake...”

  
“You’re a sunflower, Yang. My joy, my warmth, my strength.”

  
Yang gasped and brought Blake into a tight hug, arms under the shorter’s arms and hands on her back. She nuzzled her face in her partner’s neck. Then a low, trembling chuckle left her chest. “Blake... how am I supposed to respond to that?”

  
“You don’t have to,” Blake’s voice came out soft as she hugged Yang’s waist, careful as to not harm the flowers. “Just accept this gift. As me sharing with you everything you have given to me. That you _are _to me.”

  
“Gods...” Yang sounded like she was about to cry.

  
And they remained like that for some moments, drawing looks from bypassing people. Neither minded, though. As long as they were holding each other, Atlas could try bringing them down.

  
They wouldn’t fall, unless it meant falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> And... that's it! Hope you guys liked it and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> We'll meet again in the next fic!
> 
> (V7 hype is real tho lmao)


End file.
